The Cursed
by kisa-chan-2006
Summary: A series of oneshots about a group of people and the things that happen to them. Please read....Well im not gonna make you. LOLWEll enjoy and R


_Disclaimer: no I do not own X nor do I intend to. I am content with fan fiction. (Sometimes I wish I did though)_

_Black Roses_

_Prologue_

_I was only a child when I happened….. The day my life changed drastically. It was also the day I started to believe._

_Before the accident I used to say "there's no such thing as monsters" But I was wrong._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_It was my birthday and I was turning thirteen years old._

_It was meant to be a special day, spent with family and friends but instead it was a day of darkness and nightmares._

_It started outside where I and my friend were playing tag on the lawn. (That's when it happened ….Probably the most terrifying thing I have ever seen.) Suddenly my friend spun around wearing the most horrifying face imaginable._

_I asked her what was wrong but she just kept staring at me like I was a monster._

_I ran up to her to see if she was ok but all she did was staring at me blankly._

_I asked her once more but instead of answering me, she just uttered a small cry. I edged closer to her and that's when I saw it …I saw her face. There was blood slowly trickling out of her, mouth, nose, ears, even her eyes!_

_I tried to run and get help, but she quickly grabbed my arm and dug her nails deep into my skin. I screamed in pain, and looked down at my arm, only to see my blood slowly dripping onto my arm and fall to the ground! Startled I looked up at my friend, only to see her body completely dissolve and transform into a hideous creature. This thing…….was like nothing I had ever seen before. It was simply unexplainable._

_I forcefully pulled myself away from its grip and attempted to run from it. But it was too fast for me. It caught me with its overly large claws and pinned me to the ground. It held me there for at least ten minutes, but for me it felt like it was eternity._

_Then it started too vigorously rip my skin apart, exposing some of my flesh in the process. I screamed as loud as I possibly could, but nobody answered my desperate cries for help! I struggled to get loose from the monsters grip, but that caused it to rip deeper into my body. Suddenly it stopped attacking me and started to look nervously around the area. As I watched the creature look around, I realized this might be my only chance to act. I forced myself off the ground and got a glimpse of my surroundings. There was Blood….blood was everywhere. It stained every blade of grass and was slowly seeping into the ground. Then it dawned upon me, this stuff…this stuff was my blood! My blood was painting the ground. I staggered a couple of steps back and crumbled to the ground, unable to move. As I laid there on the ground, I heard the monster coming back. I didn't even try to get up, I didn't care , I mean I was going to die anyway , so what was the point ? As I heard the creature come toward me, I thought of my friends and family. What would they do if I died? Would they even care? As these thoughts were running through my head, I noticed the monster had come back and stood right in front of me. It had a confused look in its bloodshot eyes, almost as if it was trying too understand me. I looked at once was my best friend and remembered all the fun times we had spent together. Suddenly I gave out a shrill shriek just in case someone was listening. Then the creature lifted me up into the air. Just as it was about to throw me onto the ground , a brightly lit figure leaped out of nowhere and stabbed the monster , leaving a huge gash in its place. The creature reared up and dropped me, while it roared in agony. It looked at me one more time, before it vanished into thin air. I quickly looked around to thank my savior, but the only thing that was left of it was a silver charm. I just laid there for a minute, trying to figure out what had just happened. The only proof that it had ever occurred was the blood on the ground, my wounds, and the silver charm._

_As I got up I heard the sound of sirens coming my way. But the only thing I could think about was that I had been saved._

_Whooooooo……finally done!_

_I think hat was one of my better stories._

_I'm really sorry if you didn't like it. That's ok I forgive you._

_well R&R_


End file.
